Poor Old England
by coin1996
Summary: England just want's his meting to end but France and some dirty word's make's a boring meting into a horrible dirty thought fest for everyone. Poor England. Please Review! O and super sappy!


England sighed. It was another boring meting. America was ranting, Italy was crying, Romano was yelling, Japan was agreeing with every one, China was handing out candy, and France was flirting with none other than England.

"For the last time I'm not going to sleep with you." England hissed. France smiled and slipped his hand up England's shirt.

"O I disagree Angleterre one day you will be asking to sleep with me." France smirked. England blushed and slapped his hand away.

"In your dream's." France smirked.

"My dream's always' come true and soon you're be coming in my house." France winked. England's face went bright red.

"Shut up you frog!" England yelled.

"O I wont be shutting up. I'll be to busy grunting as I-" England slapped France and France stopped talking.

"You're a pervert! How can you turn every word I say in to a dirty thought?" England asked.

"It's not a dirty thought In tell we foreplay with mud." France said. England's eye twitched.

"You suck." England huffed out.

"To easy Angleterre. You will be the one sucking me." France laughed as England turned a deep red.

"Eww no way that's dirty." England said sticking out his tong in disgust.

"That's what she said." France smirked.

"You're a bloody wanker." England said.

"Again Angleterre to easy. I will only be a wanker if you do a sexy dance." France winked. That one vision shout throw England's head and he glared at France. "Well any other word's?" France asked.

"Suck it." England said crossing his arm's.

"I will if you're let me." France winked. England turned away and France laughed. France smirked and took England's note pad.

"Give it back." England growled.

"Give what?" France asked.

"Give it to me France!" England yelled. Every one looked to him and France busted out laughing. "You bloody wanker you bloody tricked me!" England yelled as he picked up his chair.

"O Angleterre you don't want to kill me yet!" France yelled from the floor.

"And why shouldn't I?" England asked.

"Parce que je suce." France smiled. England knew what he said and was to mad to yell and made a very bad mistake.

"Pourquoi voudriez-vous même dire que vous sucer!" England yelled. He spoke perfect French and everyone's mouth dropped. France laughed and England blushed as deep red as he could go. "You bloody wanker!" England went to hit him with the chair but France moved.

"England?" France asked. He got right beside Japan for a cover and England looked at him.

"What?" England asked.

"Vous me dites que vous ne parlez pas français mais vous parlez, c'est parfait. En plus de cela j'ai encore envie de faire l'amour avec vous." England blinked and thought about it for a second. every one was wondering what France had said.

"You bloody frog. Do you think I sit around all day learning French? No on like you I do my work! On like you I don't try to go and get into every living person's pant's!" England yelled. "And for the last time I don't speak stupid bloody frog language!" England picked up France's notebook and France jumped up.

"England put down the book." France said holding up his hand's.

"Why have something in here you don't want any one to see?" England smirked.

"England it will be just as bad for you if you open it." France said.

"Right and how is that?" England asked as he was ready to open the book.

"England." France was worried now and England opened it.

"Oops'." he said and pictures fell out. England's mouth fell open and he looked to picture of him from when he was a pirate and when he was a punk. His green eyes were wide and he looked over the picture's.

"Told you." France said and everyone looked at the picture's. England wasn't even looking at the camera in most of them. The one he was he was laughing. His pirate hat was to the side and he looked well to anyone who had a thing for pirate's HOT!

"England dude you smile?" America asked kinda scared at the fact.

"France?" England asked in a low voice.

"Oui?" France asked back.

"Why?" he asked.

"Je t'aime Angleterre et toujours." France said. England looked to him and then picked up a very old picture. England had bow's in his hair and France was in what looked like a dress.

"Tu m'aimes? Je pensais que tu me détestais?" England looked to France and smiled?

"Sorry England." France said and England shook his head.

"Non, ne pas l'être. Je pourrais bien vous aime trop." England said and France smiled. He jumped over the table and every one was waiting for a fist fight.

"England." France said. England blushed and looked away. "Look at me Arthur." England looked up shocked to hear his human name. France pulled him closer by the waist and kissed him. England's eyes went wide and flashes went off. England lost this fight and closed his eyes. France smiled once he felt the Brit wither under his touch. More and more flashes went off and then it hit England like a tone of brick's. England pushed France back and stepped back.

"What the bloody! You! I! Dear god!" England covered his mouth and everyone was ether taking picture's or staring in aw.

"O England~." France winked and England screamed. (A very manly scream as every one should know!) He ran for the door and booked it. France was smiling as he turned to walk out he turned to everyone else. "Were finish this meting tomorrow but for tonight I have plane's with a very sexy English man." France winked and skipped off.

The End!


End file.
